


You Guys Fight A Lot

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Series: 3 Days Timeline [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, They love each other really, the boys like bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: During capture the flag Will and Nico get caught, and could probably escape in thirty seconds if they weren’t so busy arguing.





	You Guys Fight A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Storycubes Thursday cubes: drying tshirt, axe, person pushing at a door/ledge.

“I hate your friends.”

“ _You’re_  the one who managed to anger the entire Hermes cabin.”

“Yeah well  _you_  were the one who insisted we go right at the boulder. I told you it was left.”

Will huffed out an annoyed breath but otherwise didn’t respond.

Nico followed his example and did his best to ignore his boyfriend. It was difficult. Cecil and Lou-Ellen had tied them together and left, taking Nico’s sword with them. When Nico got free he was going to send zombie after zombie after them, and that would show Will for having such annoying friends.

Will twisted, trying to reach the knife at his belt.

“Ouch Solace quit wriggling, that hurt!”

“I’m trying to get us out!” Will protested but he did stop moving. “Besides if you hadn’t insulted Lou-Ellen’s ability to tie a knot maybe these ropes would be looser.”

It was Nico’s turn not to respond.

"Can’t you summon a zombie to untie us or something?” Will asked thirty seconds later. His arm was warm against Nico’s; his hair was the only thing that stood out among the gloom. Will felt solid and comforting and Nico hated him.  

“Oh sure,” he said mockingly, “it’s all  _don’t summon zombies Nico_ , until the second you need me and suddenly I’m useful.”

“I told you not to summon zombies because you were about to kill yourself.”

“You told me not to summon zombies because you're bossy.”

“Well you’re stubborn.”

“Am not.”

“Are too. Stubborn  _and_  annoying.”

“I’m not annoying, you’re annoying. The flag was right there.  _Right there_  Solace. You know I haven’t lost capture the flag yet this year. You’re ruining my streak.”

“If you hadn’t scared Julia and Connor half to death with that axe-murderer thing, we would be on the winning side.” Will snapped as he twisted again, more violently this time, and ended up hissing in pain.

“Will?”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

Will shivered slightly as Nico shifted into a more comfortable position.

“You’re so cold,” Will complained.

“Percy thought it would be fun to chuck ice cold river water at me. He’s is going to be so smug when he wins. And Malcolm. Malcolm is insufferable; that’s your fault too.”

“How is it my fault that Malcolm is insufferable?”

“He’s totally got a thing for you.”

“Firstly, I’m pretty sure he hasn’t, and secondly I still don’t see how Malcolm having a thing for me is my fault.”

“You shouldn’t be so hot.”

“Awww you think I’m hot?” Will asked.

“We’re dating. We’re literally -“

Nico broke off, glancing down.

"Hold on," he said. "Move right a bit, I think I can reach the knife."

Will actually complied, and Nico caught hold of the blade. Seconds later they were free and shoving against the makeshift door before finally stumbling out into the dying light. They paused under the ridge, staring upwards.

“I can’t believe they just left it there.”

“They underestimated us,” Nico said with a smirk.

Will grinned in response.

“Let’s win this thing.”  


End file.
